Happy birthday, Richie!
by FonzFan82
Summary: Richie turns one year older and his friends wanted to celebrate his birthday as a group.


Early one morning, I woke up to a rainy day. I am now one year older than I was last year. I had no idea what my friends had planned for me today. I looked at the sleeping body next to me. I saw my wife, Lori Beth had not moved for some time now.

I watched as the bedroom door opened and our youngest daughter, Sarah peeked.

"Happy birthday, Daddy," Sarah said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I said.

I gave Sarah a kiss when she came a bit closer to the bed. That's when Lori Beth woke up.

"Morning, Lori Beth," I greeted my wife.

"Morning, Mom," Sarah said.

"Morning, you two. Happy birthday, Richie," Lori Beth said.

"Thanks, LB."

"Who's taking me to school today?" Sarah asked.

"I am, since it's your father's birthday," Lori Beth said.

"Thanks, Mom," Sara said and left the room.

I watched as Lori Beth got out of bed and did her things, such as putting her makeup on and getting dressed.

"See you downstairs, Lori Beth," I said.

"Okay."

I watched as she left the master bedroom. I decided to stay in bed a while longer. I heard Lori Beth move around in the kitchen and start the coffee. Sarah watched as the coffee started running.

"Get your things, Sarah, and we can head on to school," Lori Beth said to our only daughter.

"Okay," Sarah said and left.

Sarah came back in seconds and she and Lori Beth were now in the garage.

"What are you and Daddy doing for his birthday?" Sarah asked as the car moved away from the neighborhood.

"I'm not sure what we'll be doing," Lori Beth said.

I was now out of bed. I couldn't move as fast as my family and friends like I used to because I had gotten shot in the buttocks a long time ago but had survived.

When I finished getting dressed and was now in the kitchen, the phone rang for the first time that morning.

"Hello?" I said on the first ring.

"Happy birthday, Richie," I heard my mother's voice say.

"Thanks, Mom."

I heard the sadness in Mom's voice.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked.

"I wish your father were still here," Mom said, sniffling a little.

I did not blame Mom one bit because Dad had passed on not too long ago.

I put the phone back in the cradle when I heard Lori Beth park the car in the garage a few minutes later. I had missed going to the newspaper every day. My career as a journalist had died because I had been fired.

That's when Lori Beth walked in. The two of us kissed.

"Are you hungry?" Lori Beth asked.

"Yes," I said.

The phone rang again. Lori Beth answered it.

"Hi, Ralph. Yes, he's here. Hold on. Rich, it's Ralph," Lori Beth said.

I thanked her as I took the phone from her.

"Hi, Ralph."

"Hi, Richie. Do you and Lori Beth want to have a birthday celebration with Karen and myself now?" Ralph asked.

I knew this was not a bad idea.

"Let me ask Lori Beth."

"Lori Beth, do you want to go out for a birthday celebration with Ralph and Karen now?" I asked.

"Sure. Where do we meet?" Lori Beth asked.

"Lori Beth wants to know where to meet for breakfast," I said.

Ralph gave me the name of the place.

"Okay, Ralph. We'll be there shortly," I said and hung up.

"Did Ralph say anything about the rest of the gang being there?" Lori Beth asked, grabbing the car keys a second time.

"He didn't tell me anything. We'll find out when we get there," I said.

"Since it's your birthday, I guess that means Ralph wants you to be surprised," Lori Beth said.

"I guess so," I said.

As they made it to Village Inn, both Lori Beth and I saw Fonzie's motorcycle.

"You were right, LB. I guess Ralph wanted a small party for me," I said.

"That's what I thought," she said.

As we walked in, a waitress spotted Lori Beth and me and took them to where Ralph, Karen, Chachi, Joanie, Arthur Fonzarelli, and his wife, Tiffany were seated. I took a seat next to Fonzie.

That is when everyone wished me happy birthday.

"Thanks, guys. I am having a nice day," I said.

"Is this the best birthday you've had?" Ralph asked.

"Yes. I am surprised. Thanks for the surprise party," I said.

I really did mean it and really was surprised. Everyone ordered our meals just then and chatted.

After the meals were eaten and paid for, everyone got up to leave. Outside the restaurant, I had a feeling I should say it again.

"Thanks for the surprise party, guys. It was really nice. This is the best birthday I've had," I said.


End file.
